


Something different

by Utaka14



Series: Want [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Bisexual Benedict Bridgerton, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, First Kiss, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Eloise Bridgerton, M/M, MLM WLW solidarity, Regency, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utaka14/pseuds/Utaka14
Summary: Eloise finally joins Benedict during one of his escapades.Second part of the Want series,Reading the first one is not necessary, but it's appreciated ^^
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton & Eloise Bridgerton, Benedict Bridgerton/Henry Granville, Eloise Bridgerton & Henry Granville, Eloise Bridgerton/Original Female Character
Series: Want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123160
Comments: 30
Kudos: 158





	Something different

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thank you so much for all of you lovely comments and kudos <3  
> It's really amazing to know so many people enjoyed it and I hope you will like this one as well.

Eloise breathed deeply and tried to calm her mind to no avail.

The rest of the family was out of town. Anthony was in Aubrey Hall, preparing the family's country home for their winter stay, Colin was still in Greece and their Mother decided to visit her sister with the remaining children. Which gave Eloise the perfect opportunity to finally join Benedict during one of his escapades.

Her brother cornered her yesterday just before they were left alone and only told her when to be ready for departure. She tried to pry more information out of him but was not successful for he undoubtedly did not want servants to overhear anything of importance.

And that is how she ended up in a carriage, looking out of the window, listening to the rattle of wheels, and trying to decide whether the butterflies in her stomach were the result of excitement or nervousness. Her thoughts, however, were disrupted by Benedict's voice.

'Eloise, are you even listening to me?' he asked somehow irritated.

'What? Ah, yes of course I am,' she quickly turned and responded.

He lifted his eyebrow and gave her a look, obviously not believing a word she said. 'As I was saying, do remember that we may return home anytime you desire. There is no need for us to be there if you do not wish to.' Eloise opened her mouth to retort, but Benedict continued, unbothered. 'I can see you are nervous so do not even try to deny it. I would like to think I know you well enough dear sister,' he added.

'Listen,' he started again. 'You have never been to a place like that, and you may not like it there so if you do not feel comfortable I need you to tell me. Alright?'

'Alright, alright, I will tell you if I do not enjoy myself.' she said finally.

'Promise?'

Yes, I promise,' she swore. 'Now, will you at least tell where we are going?'

Benedict smirked and asked. 'What, don't you trust me?'

'Trust you? Ha! For all, I know you could abandon me somewhere and go have all the fun by yourself.'

'Well if you won't stop asking questions I just might.'

'Ha, ha. You vastly overestimate how funny you are my dear brother.'

'Well, no one forced you to be here and listen to me and my unamusing jokes.'

'Sure let me just go and find another brother who will take me to illicit parties,' she responded. 'So?'

'We are going to Sir Granville's home if you must know,' he revealed finally.

'Sir Granville? The royal painter?'

'The one and only,' he confirmed, a strange expression on his face, but it disappeared as soon as she saw it. 'Have you met him?'

'I've seen him once I think, but I do not believe we ever talked. So that is where you've been disappearing to, all the time?'

'Well his studio usually, but tonight's gathering is a bit different from regular ones,' he said, all cryptic.

'How so?'

'How it's different?' She nodded. 'It's going to be smaller and more private than usual and most of the guests who will attend are like us...people whose preferences in partners are somehow outside social norms.'

'Wait, you do not jest do you?' she asked, surprised at the revelation.

He crooked his head to one side. 'No, I do not. I thought you would be happy to hear that.'

'I- I am,' she stuttered. 'I just never considered that there are places for people like us to meet. Or how many there are, out there. I truly believed I was the only one to feel that way for a while you know?' She could feel tears form in the corners of her eyes, so she quickly changed the topic. 'Is he like that as well? Sir Granville, I mean. I thought he had a wife but then, you don't mind women's company, as well as men's.'

Benedict saw the sorrow on her face but decided not to pry, tonight's supposed to be an escape from their real life. But he certainly will talk to her about it later. 'Yes, he has a wife, Lucy. And no, he is only interested in men, but she knows that and doesn't mind. They both give each other freedom they probably wouldn't have in more conventional marriages.' He sighed. 'Most people marry to keep up pretenses. But then again, hardly anyone has such a happy marriage like our parents did, even if their tastes are more conventional'

The remaining of the trip was passed in silence. After a few minutes, the carriage stopped, and they got out in a place Eloise did not recognize. 'Come along now, I always get out a couple of streets before the final destination.'

Before long they found themselves in front of a good-sized, elegant house with dark heavy curtains in every window, clearly meant to prevent any curious strangers and nosy neighbours from peeking inside. They walked up to what was definitely the servants' door and Benedict knocked on it three times in quick succession and turned around to face Eloise.

'Before we go in, please remember that some guests are very respected members of society, nobility included. I am aware you probably figured it out already, with me being so tight-lipped about the gatherings, but you need to be discreet, so do not talk about anything you see today outside of this house. Except to me, but even then we need to be sure we are alone. And do remember not to be too nosy, it is supposed to be a safe place for more _open-minded_ people. There is no need to bombard anyone with endless questions just to satisfy your curiosity.'

'Bombarding people with questions? Me? Why I don't know what you mean.'

Her brother chuckled in response. 'Good, then let us keep it that way.'

Finally, the door flew open and Eloise felt her heart beat even faster. 'This is it, no backing out now,' she thought.

In front of them appeared a man whom she recalled seeing before. 'This must be Sir Granville,' she certainly remembered him from her sister's reception, however, a strange feeling came over her, she's seen him somewhere else before, but where?

Oh. _Oh._

_Benedict's drawing._

Now that she did not see coming.

Sir Granville extended his hand to Benedict. 'Ah, Bridgerton, you've made it.'

'Of course, I would not miss it for the world,' her brother said with a bright smile. 'Now please allow me to introduce my dear sister Eloise Bridgerton.'

He bowed slightly. 'Henry Granville, at your service. Your brother has told me you will be joining us tonight. You are an aspiring writer if I remember correctly?'

'Lovely to meet you as well Sir Granville. And I do not consider myself aspiring, merely...unknown at the moment,' she said surely, trying to look confident.

Her comment made Sir Granville laugh sincerely. 'Now this is a good attitude for an artist. But please call Henry or Granville. No titles needed. We do not obey by polite society's rules here after all.' He then stepped back. 'But let us not talk in the doorway. Please come on in.'

Benedict lifted his hand, signaling for her to go first. 'After you.'

They walked into a dark empty hall, with another door separating them from the party. Still, she could already hear music, chatter, and occasional bursts of laughter.

When the second door opened she felt like she was transported to some other world. Even though Benedict told her tonight's party was supposed to be a smaller one, the room was filled with people. 'How must the normal one look like?' she wondered.

'Please make yourselves at home and help yourselves to some drinks. I shall go now, but I would appreciate it if you'd join me in the painting room when you are ready.' Granville said and walked away, leaving them alone.

Eloise couldn't tame her curiosity and started to look around. Most of the people were in various states of undress. No one was near close to being nude yet but compared to the elegant balls she is used to attending, they might as well have been. Men without cravats with their sleeves rolled up and women with dresses showing their legs and shoulders.

'So what do you think?' Her brother asked, smirking and looking smug, clearly seeing her astounded expression.

'I am so mad at you right now,' she said angered.

Benedict's face fell instantly. 'What? Is-is something wrong? Do you want to head back home?' Worry flashed in his eyes.

Eloise crossed her arms and pretended to look offended. 'All this time while I was at some boring ball hiding before Mother and avoiding the dance floor you were here having the time of your life. Without me?'

He sighed relieved. 'Bloody hell, you scared me. But you are here now, so I hope you can forgive me.'

She smirked. 'You are lucky you are my favourite.'

Benedict took two glasses with some kind of alcohol in them, passed her one, and lifted his in a toast. 'To you finally becoming a true rake, sister.' After taking a sip he added. "Frankly, I'm surprised it took you so long.'

She laughed, took a sip of her drink, and started to cough straight away which made her brother chortle. 'What the hell is this?' she asked once her breathing returned to normal.

'Some kind of vodka I believe.' he said, trying to keep a straight face. 'So since you don't know anyone, would you care to join me in the painting room? You can finally see what I do while I'm here and if you get bored you can always go and explore on your own.'

'Why not.' She nodded and followed him deeper into the house. While walking, she saw that almost all the couples consisted of two men or women, clearly interested in each other. Kissing and caressing each other.

'So, Granville, huh?' she asked eventually, smirking.

'Hm?' He took a sip of his drink. 'What about him?' he asked innocently.

'Come on, no need to be shy about it. He is your lover, isn't he? That's who you've been escaping to.'

'What?' he laughed nervously. 'No, you are wrong, he is not my lover, okay?'

'But the sketch, I recognized him, that was Gran-'

'Domn it, Eloise!' He put a hand over her mouth in order to shut her up. 'Shout it from the rooftop why won't you.' he hissed. 'Listen we are not together, we are friends and nothing more. And yes, I like him. A lot. But that is not happening and I do not wish to talk about it now.'

'I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you.' His face softened. 'No, it's fine, just...complicated. I will explain it to you later.'

Eloise nodded and followed him into the painting room which turned out to be a good-sized chamber with easels located around the center occupied by two naked models. A young red-haired man and a lovely woman with a laurel wreath on her head were posing on an expensive-looking carpet.

'Do you want to come inside?'

'No, you go, I shall stay here and observe for a while. And maybe I will have a look around as you suggested.' she responded.

'If you are sure, just come to me if you need anything.'

She nodded and watched him walk up to Granville. Eloise scanned the room carefully, taking in every detail. Several artists- including women which made Eloise tremendously happy to see- stood before easels, painting and chatting with each other. She also noticed some people who looked neither like a woman nor a man. She will have to ask Benedict about it later.

Her observation was suddenly interrupted by a melodic voice coming from behind. 'Would you care for some company?' Eloise turned around and saw a beautiful dark-haired woman. She was stunning, her face was expressive with plum, soft-looking lips and a small mole in the corner of her mouth, she was around Eloise's age or a bit older from the looks of it.

'I would like that,' she answered breathlessly.

She wore a lovely rich red dress tied up at one side to reveal her thigh. 'Miss Bridgerton, isn't it?'

She tried not to look surprised at the stranger knowing her name. 'Yes, Eloise Bridgerton. And you are?'

'Of course, where are my manners?' The mysterious woman took her hand and planted a delicate kiss on it. Eloise usually found that practice unappealing but now her breath hitched and her cheeks flushed a deep red. It felt somehow different.

'Dalia Fitzmaurice,' she introduced herself. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Fitzmaurice? Marquess of Lansdowne's family I presume?' Benedict had informed her that they may not be the only members of the aristocracy to be present, but she did not quite expect someone from such an influential and high-ranking family. She decided not to show her surprise and play it cool. 'Well, that still does not explain how you knew my name. We were never properly introduced if I am not mistaken.'

Dalia smiled sheepishly which made her endearing dimples appear and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. 'Yes, Marquess of Lansdowne is my father, and you are quite right, we were never introduced, but I've seen you once or twice at some ball. Also, you and Benedict came together, so I took a calculated guess.'

Eloise could feel her stomach flutter in affection. She shouldn't be so captivated by a person she met mare minutes ago, yet here she was. She took a sip of her drink in order to hide her emotions and grimaced at the sharp taste. She still did not understand how anyone enjoyed it, but at least it didn't make her cough this time. 'You know my brother?' she asked, trying to divert her thoughts away from Dalia's adorable smile.

'Ah yes, we do paint next to each other sometimes, and he talks about his family a lot,' she explained. 'All good thing I promise,' she added with a wink after seeing Eloise wince at the admission. 'You are a painter as well, then? Like Benedict?'

I am, indeed,' she acknowledged. 'But before we continue, perhaps we could move to another room and find a place for ourselves? It is quite loud in here, and I'd love to learn more about you.'

Eloise looked at Benedict who was in the middle of a rather passionate discussion with Granville by the looks of it and then turned around to face her companion again. 'I would like that' she decided finally. Well, this is supposed to be her first night of freedom after all. 'Lead the way then.'

Dalia smiled brightly, took her hand, and started to walk. Eloise was soon led to a red divan located in the corner of a small parlour.

'So Miss Bridgerton... Would you allow me to call you by your given name?' she asked after making herself comfortable on the divan.  
Eloise usually did not enjoy being so forward with newly met people, but then she remembered what kind of place she found herself in. 'Well, I heard that the rules of polite society are not welcomed here, so I think that would be most appropriate.' Additionally, she really wanted to know how her name would sound coming from those lips. 'But only if I may call you Dalia?' She added, smiling at her companion.

'In that case, Eloise, tell me something about yourself, are you an artist too?'

\---------------------------

They talked for what seemed like forever, exchanging family anecdotes and complaining about ton's ridiculous norms and rules. They spoke of their dreams, fears, and hopes for the future. Dalia shared her plans to become a famous painter and Eloise expressed her disdain for her Mother's proposal to present her the next season. After awhile their mood lightened and they gossiped and made fun of various people from the ton they both knew until the cups emptied. Eloise felt tipsy, she was probably going to have a slight headache tomorrow like her brothers do, after returning from gentleman's club, but she couldn't give a damn, not when she was having so much fun.

Dalia seemed to notice that they both finished their drinks. 'Please wait here, and I shall fetch us some more.' she said and stood up.  
Eloise used Dalia's absence to look around the room. Except for them, only three other guests occupied the parlour. Her eyes fell upon a young man with blonde hair, sitting on a couch with his shirt wide open. He was chattering intimately with two other people, a man of similar age and a slightly older woman. After a minute their conversation went quiet and their faces moved closer. Suddenly the woman grabbed the blonde and kissed him almost violently. Their other companion laughed, moved behind the fair man, and started to kiss and caress his neck. 'Oh, heaven above,' she thought and quickly turned her head to the other side awkwardly, feeling like she shouldn't witness such an intimate act.

She still could scarcely believe a place like that existed. This and other things she witnessed today made her realize how little she knew about the world, relationships, and people in general. She wasn't even aware of how children were made until recently. And she only found out because Daphne had had a conversation with her regarding marriage and a bond shared between spouses that come with it. Eloise still felt traumatized after learning that. 

Fortunately, Dalia chose that moment to return, and save her from both embarrassment and her thoughts. 'I apologize for making you wait. Here, I wasn't sure what to take. I forgot to ask but you can never go wrong with more wine.'

Eloise accepted and took a drink.

'I see our neighbours are enjoying themselves,' she chuckled. Eloise tried not to glance at them as she answered. 'Yes, so it would seem.' Instead, she decided to look at her companion. She lifted her head up and their eyes met. 

Dalia was looking at her with a soft smile on her face. She raised her hand and gently placed it on Eloise's cheek. 'I have to say I do regret that we have only become acquainted tonight. All the events would certainly feel less tortuous with such an enthralling person as you close by.'

Eloise swallowed hard, unable to break the eye contact. Her heart pounded so hard she was afraid it would jump out of her ribcage any moment now. She never felt that way before. Of course, it's not the first time she had been attracted to someone. But never like that, never to a person who could understand her so well.

Dalia started to stroke her lower lip with her thumb. 'Say, Eloise, would you mind if I were to kiss you now?'

She froze in disbelief, her mouth agape yet unable to utter even a single word. Dalia saw the impact her question had on Eloise and giggled. 'Forgive me, I didn't mean to shock you so.'

'No it's alright, it's just...I simply never have done that. Kiss I mean.' She responded shyly. 'But I want to...just so you know,' she added quickly, not wanting to give the wrong impression.

Dalia smiled sweetly, leaned close, pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, and moved away almost immediately. It was a quick, chaste kiss but Eloise instantaneously desired another. 'More. I want- I need more.' she said breathlessly.

In lieu of answering, Dalia placed her other hand on Eloise's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Eloise couldn't help but moan at the sensation. The kiss started slow but soon transformed into something more passionate and needy. Eloise's' hands found themselves on her partner's shoulders, squeezing them gently. They parted only to catch their breath, never for too long. Dalia moved closer and guided her hand lower, to her breast which Eloise cupped gently and groaned at the sensation.  
It made her bolder and soon both of her hands were placed on Dalia's chest, caressing her breasts. She hardly even noticed the three lovers exiting the room, probably going to continue their fun somewhere else. 

They kissed and explore their bodies until a sudden crash startled them. It seemed a glass or a bottle fall to the ground in the next room. Both Dalia and Eloise laughed quietly and they pressed their foreheads together, passion and want swiftly forgotten. 

The peace was interrupted by Dalia jerking back and standing abruptly. 'Shit it's so late already. I have to go, my carriage will be waiting for me.' Eloise was taken aback by the sudden statement. She did not wish to end now, she desired to do more. To spend more time with her. Dalia seemed to catch sight of Eliose's countenance and slowed. 'I apologize for cutting our time short but I do really need to go now. But do not worry it does not have to be our last meeting if you do not want to.' 

'I want to see you again,' she said, 'and to finish what we started' she added boldly. 

Dalia smiled again. 'Very well. Wait for my message then.'

And just like that, she was gone. 

Eloise sat still for a few more minutes, only now realizing what had happened. She had kissed a girl tonight. After all this time, after all the dreams it finally happened. And it was better than she could imagine. She felt the need to talk about it with someone and considering her options were limited she went to find her older brother. But who was she kidding, she would choose Benedict regardless, there was no one she trusted more. 

She returned to the painting room but her brother was nowhere to be seen. Granville was absent as well. She decided to look for them somewhere else but was stopped by the voice of one of the women painting. 

'Are you looking for someone darling?' she asked. 

'Ah yes, I'm looking to Benedict?' she said uncertain if the lady knew her brother. 

'He left some time ago. Henry wanted to show him his new piece if I am not mistaken. They should be in Henry's room, up the stairs.' 

Eloise thanked her and proceed to the designated room. The door was slightly ajar so she pushed it open and froze, not for the first time tonight. For on the other side of the room, she saw Granville with another man. They were sitting on a large red couch with the other man seated on Granville's lap, kissing his neck passionately. The artist's eyes were closed and his lips agape, one of his hands brushing his partner's back. At that moment his lover must have done something right for he let out a pleased sigh, and used his other hand to grasp his hair, and started talking. 'Yes, that's good. Lucy wasn't joking when she said you were good at it. Keep that up Ben.'

'Are you bloody kidding me' she thought. 

She must have let out some sort of noise since both of them turned around.

'I- I apologize, I was looking for you and I was told this is where you went. I did not mean to interrupt,' she stammered, eyes fixed on the floor. 

Benedict sighed and said. 'Please wait outside and I will join you momentarily.'

She did not need to be told twice. She went outside and waited patiently until her brother came out looking impeccable. Once the door closed she lifted her eyebrow and said. 'Well, I thought you said there is nothing going on between the two of you hm?'

'Well, there _wasn't_ until today. So thank you very much for the disruption.' he responded, clearly displeased at being interrupted. He started to walk down the stairs toward the door. 

'So it seems we both had some luck tonight' she said and waited for his reaction. 

'Yes, so it wou- What? Do you mean what I think you mean?' he asked looking at her expectantly. 

'Indeed, dear brother for I have met the most stunning girl I have ever seen. And we talked and...kissed' he answered, her cheeks flushed red at the memory.

'Well, now I'm nterested. Let go to the carriage and then I expect to know who captivated you so much.' 

\---------------------------

It was a week later when the letter was delivered. Everyone except for Colin had already returned which meant that there was never peace around the house thanks to Hyacinth and Gregory's constant bickering and Francesca continuously practicing on her pianoforte. Eloise was in the sitting room trying to concentrate on her book when their Mother opened the door and entered suddenly. 

'If you have any plans on Saturday I need you to cancel them,' she said with no context, clutching a piece of paper in her hand. 

Eloise could hear Benedict groan loudly, and tried not to show any emotions despite being displeased herself. They were supposed to attend another party then. Benedict would secure a carriage and she was to sneak out of the house without anyone noticing. But on the other hand if they are to attend some event it may be even easier to return sooner. If she were to pretend to feel unwell and have Benedict escort her back, there may still be time to attend the slightly less proper party. Her thoughts were interrupted by Anthony's question. 

'And why is that? Has something happened?' he asked. 

'Yes!' their mother exclaimed enthusiastically. 'We were just invited to a ball Marquess of Lansdowne himself. And we have Eloise to thank for that.' 

Eloise paled at hearing the name. Her brother, Anthony spoke out again. 'Eloise? What does she have to do with our invitation?' 

'It seems that it was Marquess' daughter's- Miss Dalia's request. You never said you were friends,' mother said, directing her head towards Eloise. 

Well...we met during one of the balls and became quite close you see...' She could hear Benedict choke and started to cough after she said that. She glanced at him and continued. 'I never said anything because it simply slipped my mind.' 

'No matter now,' her mother said and started to pace. 'Daphne married a Duke and you befriended a daughter of a Marquess. A very important Marquess no less. That is a very good thing dear.' Their Mother stopped finally. 'Well that will be an excellent opportunity to find some of you a match,' she said and gave Anthony a look. He started to protest right away, something about his work but she did not hear anymore. She was too busy thinking about the invitation. A smile crept onto her face. 

She was going to see Dalia again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I will be very grateful for any kudos and comment. If you have any tips, critique or maybe some ideas don't be afraid to share them. Thanks again <3


End file.
